


Pies and Ties

by Zana_Zira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Sexual Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zana_Zira/pseuds/Zana_Zira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam tries to celebrate Valentine's day with his family for once, and ends up scarred for life (again) instead. Just a quick double-drabble, 200 words on the nose. Set somewhere in seasons 8-10. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters are the property of Eric Kripke. Sadly, I do not own any of these guys.
> 
> A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I usually don't do anything for this holiday, but this year I decided to go ahead and write a little drabble for it. Enjoy! (I'm also working on a new fic that should be ready tomorrow evening, so keep an eye out for that.)

Usually the Winchesters didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. They were both men, and until the recent beginning of a relationship between Dean and Cas, they'd both been single.

But this year, Sam decided "What the hell," and baked a heart-shaped cherry pie to share with Dean and Castiel. Corny? Yes. Delicious? Definitely.

When he opened Dean's bedroom door to at six a.m. to present him with the delicious dessert, he expected his brother to be sleeping. What he  _didn't_  expect was for Dean and Castiel to be so intensely engaged in acts of physical passion that they didn't even notice him come in.

"Oh God, my eyes!" he cried, running from the room and setting the pie down on an end table in the hall so he wouldn't drop it.

Dean soon strode out of the room, grinning despite the fact that he was glistening with sweat and naked as the day he was born, and laughed. Castiel followed, although he'd at least had the decency to wrap part of the sheet around his hips, and gave Sam an apologetic look.

"Hey, we had Cas's tie hanging on the doorknob, Sammy," Dean said with a shrug. "This time it's on you."


End file.
